Kaleidoscope
by juliette01
Summary: Role switch story. Aya thought she lost everything. Her family was dead, her fiancé - the one she loved with all her heart - gone, her planet distroyed, her soul broken. That was, until she met them. Until she met him. But is a fight the chance she had been waiting for? Read to find out. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey, guys. I'm back with a new story, yay! This is dedicated to Shiranai Atsune whose request triggered everything.  
_

 _Well, enjoy it._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing cause if I have had, we would have seen many Razaya kisses._

* * *

 **Pain. Fear. Wish of revenge. She was feeling all these. And yet, what could she do now? What should she do now? Nothing. She wanted to run, she wanted to scream but she was too pained to do anything else excepting breathing and staring. Tears started to fall in rivers from her blue eyes, obscuring her vision. She sobbed and cried out in pain. She wanted to take his place, she wanted herself to be the dead one, not the man she had been in love with since their childhood.**

 **And then... a blinding red light.**

 **She wiped her tears away and looked at the source of light.**

 **The light dimmed, revealing a red floating ring.**

 **She was now freaked off. Her heart was pounding fast. She wanted to run but her legs would not allow her. It was as if something was keeping her in that spot.  
**

 **" _Aya of_ _Vorga_..." The ring spoke up. "... _you have great rage in your heart. We know your pain. Join us and you will get your revenge on the ones who did this._ "**

 **She slowly lifted her right hand, accepting her new fate, her new life. Rage swept through her, making her yell in pain. Her eyes glowled a bloody red as the energy of the Embodiment of Rage took its place within her. She let out a pained cry and knelt down. New clothing appeared on her as she panted, trying to get rid of the burning sensation from her throat. Her uniform was formed by a black tank top, red fingerless gloves, balck knee-lenght shorts and red battle-type boots, everything having red armor-like pieces over. Her hair was falling over her shoulders, its silver color contrasting with the dark hues of her new uniform. " _Welcome to the Red Lantern Corps._ " The ring spoke again.**

 **Panting, the young woman got up. She held her thobbing head in her hands, violently cursing her life. Her gaze wandered to the dead body of her fiancé, killed mercilessly by... she didn't know who had killed her lover, but she would find out and she would make them pay. She couldn't stand that, she couldn't stand to leave the love of her life like that. With a sigh, Aya started to make the preparations for the funeral.**

 **She knelt down next to the lifeless body of her fiancé and sobbed quietly. She gently pressed her lips against his cold lips, kissing him for one last time before making a step forward in her life. Or... is it a step backward?**

* * *

"Aya?!" Knocks at the door from her quarters. His voice. He was a Volkregian, and he had been raised on Oa due to his war-torn planet. He had been inspired by the Green Lanterns and his will to protect the others and to not let his emotions cloud his judgement alongside his hope for a better life had brought him a green ring. He was one of the first Green Lanterns. Since his childhood, he had been taught about the Green Lantern Corps, high-tech techonology and many, many other things. Due to his capacity of memory and techonological skills, he had helped the Guardians to contruct the fastest ship ever: the Interceptor, in which she was now.

Aya's eyes cracked open. She gritted her teeth in annoyance and slowly sat up. She hated it when she was not allowed to rest, especially after a mission that had taken a lot out of her, like the one they had finished not three hours ago. After the mission, she had gone straight into her quarters and had meant to get some rest. Neither he nor she needed as much rest as their two others crewmates but she still wanted to conserve her energy for battles.

"Aya!"

She grimaced. _What does he want from me now?_ , she thought. He was just as insistent as ever. But she found his attempts at trying to make her open up more in front of him really nice. Yet there were times like this when she just wished to be left alone but he was not the one to back away from trying to make her cease and talk to him. And yet, now she was annoyed.

"Aya!" More knocks. He was impatient. Annoying.

"You are able to wait." She responded and sighed. She got up from her bed... with much reluctance. It was not a comforting bed but she had had worse than an uncomfortable bunk on her home planet. Heck, she had even slept on cold ground so having a bed is a bless. A real bliss. More memories from her life back on Vorga came floating in. She hated it when that happend, which was a big part of the time.

Aya typed the password and the door opened with a hiss. Her eyes locked with his. Blue eyes stared into blue eyes for one long second before she opened her mouth and sighed.

"Razer." She muttered and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Aya." Razer said. "Is everything alright?"

She huffed. "Why would it not be?" She replied with her usual sarcasm. He didn't like it. He liked her best when she smiled, which didn't happen too often but when it did happen, her smile would light up a whole room. "I am locked into a ship with three Green Lanterns males, fighting evil. It can't be better than this, can it?"

Razer sighed and shook his head. He knew how stubborn she could be, he had dealed with each one of her emotional states excepting the lovingly one. "I thought you had moved past this aspect."

Aya's brow furrowed. "I did not. Now, please, may I get my well deserved rest?"

He sighed again and looked down at the glowing red ring from her finger. It was pulsating madly, enraging her with every low glow. "I apologize for my intrusion in your sleep stasis but I thought it was necessary. I heard you scream and the sensors of the ship showed me a great increase in your vitals."

Her eyes widen slightly, but only for a split second. "I was having a nightmare." She confessed and he could swear he heard her voice shaking.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked and reached his right hand for her, meaning to touch her shoulder.

She growled at him and slapped his hand away. "I thought I made it clear for you that I do not wish physical contact with any of you, Green Lantern!" She hissed at him and revealed her razor-like fangs in a snarl.

Oh, she was right! How many times had she not tried to avoid them after even an accidental bump? But he intended to correct this. "You are right, Aya, but this does not mean that you have to be like this. I only want to help you."

He heard her scoff. She raised an eyebrow at him and let her hands fall on each of her sides. "Help? What can you do to help me?!"

"I do not know but I think I might me able to find a solution for your... problem, to call it so."

Her eyes became red and her body was engulfed in red flames. "I am fine! I do not have any problems!" She hissed and clenched her fists, trying to calm herself down. Her nails were digging in the soft skin of her palms, almost making her bleed. The warm sensation of the flames around her was as comforting as the burning feeling present in her throat, which was at least, to say, not pleasant at all. "I request you to leave!"

"I will never leave you!" He said decisively.

She felt the rage taking over, controlling her, and she tried desperately to stop it from happening. "Listen to me, Razer! You know all too well what I am capable of while enraged! Leave! Now!"

He frowned and kept his usual demeanor. "I said I will never leave you!" He decided stubbornly.

She usually found it endearing how much he was near her, trying to break down the walls surrounding her, protecting her and and standing out for her even when she herself could not. She appreciated his friendship, his will to become her closest friend, but there were also times when she was annoyed by his stubborn attitude.

She gritted her teeth and looked at him straight in the eyes. She was surprised to see so much confidence in his gaze. "Please..." She whined. She couldn't keep her calm any more as he shook his head as a 'no'. "Go away before I have the chance to hurt you!" She said, closing her eyes. But he refused to leave. She opened her eyes again and the burning sensation from her throat returned. She took a deep breath but it was futile. Nothing could calm her now. "Razer, you have to go away before I completly lose all the control that left!"

"I refuse to leave you, Aya!"

She growled in both pain and anger and shot him with a powerful blast from her ring. Her eyes closed as she shot but fear and concern coursed through her. She didn't want to hurt him.

Her eyes cracked open, her heart pounding fast in her ears. Fortunately, he had predicted her movement and had created a shield to protect himself. As she noticed the green shield, she felt her rage growing.

Razer slowly lowered the shield and made it disappear. "Do you feet better?"

She clenched her fists again and created a whip construct. He didn't seem taken aback by her action, after over an year of living with her he was used to her hot-temper. But he also felt hurt. "No! And do you know why?!" She cried out, tears falling freely on her cheeks.

The only response he managed was a nod of his head. "Tell me." He demanded and stepped closer to her, going into her quarters.

She growled and made a few steps backward. "Because of you! Because of how you are acting around me! Because of your attemots at making me open up in front of you! Because of everything you always do!" She howled.

His expression changed.

She didn't seem to notice that. "Why are you so interested in me and my life?! Why are you trying to get to know me better?! WHY?" She cried out heatedly, surprising both him and herself. She had never raised her voice at him before. "Why are you constantly here? I only desire to be alone, to mourn the loss of my life, to be by myself!"

Razer sighed. "You are never really alone. You have us." He made a short pause before continuing: "You have me."

She couldn't take it anymore. Her judgement was faulty, her mind and feelings controlled by her inner rage. "I have no one! Nor do I want to have! I hate you all, I am here just because Hal Jordan took me as a prisoners and I saved you so many times just because you saved me too from death! But I DO NOT CARE! DO YOU HEAR ME?! I DO NOT CARE ABOUT ANY OF YOU, GREEN LANTERN!"

He flinshed at her agressivity. His brow furrowed. He did hate her state. "Then may I ask inquire on why you did not leave, even though you had this chance several times in the past?"

More tears found their way out on her cheeks as he added fire to the burning fire that was eating her from inside out. The flames surrounding her grew. Her eyes were totally red. Rage was controlling her. "BECAUSE NEITHER OF YOU WOULD HAVE ALLOWED ME TO LEAVE IF I HAD TRIED! YOU ARE SO CAUGHT IN YOUR MISSIONS TO SAVE A UN-CARING UNIVERSE, THAN NONE OF YOU, GREEN LANTERNS, OBSERVES WHEN ONE OF YOUR MEMBERS IS IN PAIN OR HURT!" She roared at him.

"Aya, I..."

"CUT IT OFF!" She shouted. The walls were practically vibrating from her voice. "STOP IT! Stop trying to fool me, Razer." She said, her voice almost a whisper now.

"My attempts are not to fool you. I am just trying to be friendly towards you."

"WHY?" She howled. She lifted her right hand and whipped him across his left arm.

He hissed in pain. He was used to physical pain but what had hurt him the most was her courage to hit him. He locked his gaze with hers. She was glaring fiercy at him, fury obvious in her eyes.

"I DO NOT NEED YOU! I DO NOT NEED ANY OF YOU! ALL I NEED IS TO BE BY MYSELF!" She shouted.

Razer sighed. He knew when she didn't want him around. Even though he wanted to stay, he tried to gain his courage to leave. He was starting to turn around but her angered voice stopped him from making any movements:

"You are a coward! I always knew that in the end you were going to leave me too." She said in a whisper that made his heart skip a beat. "As I predicted, you do not care about me." She choked out, her voice shaking a little.

She had sounded so hurt. He hated it when she was pained. So he looked back at her. "Aya..." He started. But instead of the warm expression he was hoping to see, he saw a dark one. She was playing with him.

She whipped him again, this time twice as hard.

He growled at her and revealed his shard teeth in a snarl. He had had enough. His ring glowed as he created a sword construct. They charged at each other, ready to strike.

 _Strike first and strike fast_ , Aya thought. _Do not allow your opponent to have the chance to take you down!_

He was, however, faster than she was. He launched an attact in her direction, taking her by surprise. Fortunately for Aya, her uniform protected her from a cut in her arm. Unfortunately for Razer, attacking her only meant to make her angrier. Well, if that was even possible.

With an animal-like growl, Aya herself created a sword construct and charged towards Razer. He had been so surprised by the sound she had made that he almost didn't see her coming. Their swords met and made red and green sparkles in the dark-lit room. They both squinted and pulled back. Both of them were breathing heavily, small sweat drobs on their foreheads.

"I do not care about you?" Razer hissed. "At least I do not attack my own crewmates every time I am angry!"

She didn't answer. Instead, she chose to make the sword dissipate and shot a powerful beam of light in his direction. He created a shield construct and tried to protect himself but Aya's rage was at so high levels, that the shield cracked and sent him into the door. Shaking his head, Razer looked at her straight in the eye.

"You should choose your words wisely. You are here just because you wanted revenge. You wouldn't have been here, had Hal Jordan not started this mission."

Aya's nostrils flared.

"What I am trying to say is that you are the one who does not care about us or about our missions. You never did! All you want is still revenge, and it will ever be."

Her eyes started tearing up. "This is not the truth!"

He scoffed. He had never scoffed before. At least not in her presence. "Like I would ever believe that!" He said.

"You know what, maybe you are right! Maybe I do not care, and believe me when I say this, I do hate the fact that I have to stand you and everything you do!" She bit back. She blinked back her tears as she regained her lost composture.

He growled but said nothing.

She grinned, knowing she had hit a nerve. Yet she felt unsatisfied, hollow. Sad.

"Trust me, Aya, it's not like I do like you! I do not. Actually, you can say that I despise you and what you do." He snapped at her.

She felt a twinge in her chest cavity when he said that.

"You never attempt at being friendly, all you do is to mourn and lament, to be sarcastic with us and question everything!"

She remained quiet.

"I do not know why I am even attempting." He sighed and the next time he spoke it was said with determination: "You are a lost cause!"

Her heart was broken. "I AM NOT A LOST CAUSE! ARE YOU THIS BLIND? I HATE YOU, RAZER! I HATE ALL OF YOU! I ALWAYS HAVE AND I ALWAHS WILL!" She yelled.

He turned around and typed the password. The door opened with a hiss and he got out, leaving a stunned Aya behind.

As the door slid closed, Aya let out a pained cry and shot a powerful beam of energy into a wall. She was indded grateful that the walls from their personal quarters were soundproof.

Hurt filled her eyes and her brow furrowed. It did hurt her that Razer had acted that way with her. But, of course, that was something she wouldn't share with him. She knew that after all he will come back to her and apologize for the harsh words he had said. It was just a matter of time. Was it not?

And yet... he had seemed to be very serious, he had been more than mad, he had been indeed furious, in a way she had never seen him. Tears welled in her eyes as she considered the thought that he would never be himself near her.

This time, she didn't stop her tears from falling. It did hurt her what had happened but she didn't know how to react. It was as if everything was upside down. She wanted him to forgive her but her vanity wouldn't let her.

Yet her heart dictated her something else.

But she chose not to go to him.

She had already lost anything. Why would it matter if she lost him too... right?

* * *

 _Don't worry, there will be more._

 _I hope you like it._

 _Well? Opinions? Advices? Comments and criticisms are weomced but no flames please. Tell me what you think. Read and review please._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello, guys! I'm back! Well, enjoy it._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing cause if I had we would have seen many Razaya kisses._

* * *

Razer stormed down the hall, his breath slowly getting back to normal. He blew out a sigh and went into his quarters. The first thing that got his attention was his Green Lantern Battery. It had a low glow and it was illuminating the room. With a another deep sigh, he made a fist and and let his uniform slide into oblivion. He remained into his civilian clothes and he draped his shirt over his head. He tossed the shirt on the chair and got into bed. He needed to calm down; he wanted to calm down and to sleep but the memories of the last few minutes flowned back into his head, stopping him from sleeping.

 _This is an innoportune time_ , he thought. _It is not that hard, forgetting things at least for a few hours. I can do this, I am so tired. I need to do this._

Meanwhile, Aya was having her own troubles. Tears were flowing down her cheeks while her whole body was shaking. She was sitting in her bed, her head in her hands. She had been crying since Razer had left her quarters. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying and she hated herself for hurting him like that, for treating him like he was nothing. And yet there was nothing she could do... right? At least not in her head. She was sure that apologizing wouldn't hurt her but it would not help either.

 _Why have I been that harsh with him?_ she asked herself. _He has just wanted to help me, as he always does while I kept pushing him aside. And yet he kept trying until... I have completely given up on him. Urgh! Why do I have to be this hateful? Why do I always must destroy anything I touch? Why... why have I hurt his feelings in that way?_

She sighed and laid herself down on her bed. She sobbed quietly for a couple of minutes before the exhaustion overtook her and she fell asleep, tears still flowing from her eyes. All she wanted was to get him back.

* * *

A new morning came over the crew of the Interceptor. Of course, in space days and nights were an irrelevant measurement of time so they used the Oan time.

Anyway, Aya slowly opened her eyes and let out a small yawn. She stretched out and arched her back off the bed. She made a small whimpering noice as a strange feelings came over her. She frowned confused but then memories of what had happened recently between her and Razer came back. She sighed and sat up, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"Great!" She mumbled. "And now it is me who has to apologize!" She sighed again and did her morning ritual.

* * *

"Morning, Aya!" Hal Jordan greeted as Aya stepped into the main bridge. She stopped dead in her tracks and did a double take, blinking confused at the human.

"You are present here. While nobody else is. What happened to you? Have you had a bad dream or something?"

Hal chuckled and stretched out. "Nah, but I couldn't sleep too much."

"Oh." Aya went to her usual seat and sat in it, sighing.

"What's wrong, kiddo?" Hal asked.

"Nothing. Everything is perfectly fine."

"Sure?"

She sighed and stared at the dark sky. "Do you want the truth?"

"Yes."

She sighed again and folded her hands in her lap. "I... have had a fight with Razer last night."

"Wanna talk 'bout it? It might help."

Aya looked at him just as the door slid open with a hiss and Razer came in. "No, I do not!" She said and turned her attention back to the window. Her eyes stared welling.

Hal looked at Razer with a strange expression. "Fix this out!" He mouthed and got up, going to the door. He gave the younger man a light pat on the back and left.

Razer sighed and went to his seat, not bothering to look or greet Aya. He let his fingers travel over his panel. He was watching Aya with the corner of his eyes but she made no movement to show that she aknowledged his presence.

Several minutes later, Hal came back in with a toothy grin across his lips. "How's it going?"

Aya let out a low growl and shot Hal a deathly glare. Right then, the ship was shaken, making Hal stumble a couple of stepd backward.

"What's going on?" He asked as he regained his balance.

"There is a minor malfunfion into the engine room." Aya explained, looking at the panel in front of her. She then stood and started walking to the door.

"Where are you going, Aya?" Hal pushed the subject.

"I am going to fix the malfunction, Hal Jordan." She said and left the main bridge, going straight into the engine room and trying to stop her tears from falling.

Hal sighed and massaged the bridge of his nose under his mask. "What did you do, Razer?"

Razer sighed. "Nothing."

"Why do I not believe you?"

"It was nothing, Jordan! There is no need to fuss over this!" Razer snapped at the older person.

Hal sighed and turned around, heading towards the door. "Stop messin' with her, kid! She's suffered enough her whole life!"

"It's not my problem, it is hers!" Razer hissed through gritted teeth.

"Maybe it's not your problem, Razer, but Aya is your crewmate and she needs you, she needs your help!"

"She doesn't! And even if she does, I don't care!"

Hal's eyes widened sightly. "Stop being such a dick!"

"A what?"

"Earth word that means an asshole." Hal offered as a way of explanations and left Razer alone to think about it.

* * *

 _I need to finish with this soon_ , Aya thought as she worked on fixing the engine malfunction. She sighed and lowered her eyes, staring at the floor.

"Hey, Aya. What's up?" Hal asked and came behind her.

"Hello, Green Lantern Hal." Aya answered. "Nothing is 'up'."

"It's just a saying. Are you okay?" He asked and placed his hand on her shoulder.

Her hands fumbled a little. "Yes, I am fine." She lied.

His grip on her shoulder tightened a little before he let his hand fall to his side. "Ya'know I don't believe you, don't you?"

She sighed and stopped her work. "Yes, I am aware."

"So... I'm gonna ask you again so listen carefully. Do you want to talk about it?"

She turned her head towards him. "Probably. Are you willing to listen to me?" She asked, her voice shaking slightly.

He gave her an encouraging smile. "Yes, I am. So start chirping, little bird!"

She gave him a smal smile and sat on the floor, her legs crossed. He followed her example and sat next to her, allowing her to lean her head on his shoulder.

"Well? I'm waiting."

Aya sighed. "You are not going to talk about this to anyone, are you?" She asked dreadfully.

"I'm not, if you don't want."

She nodded and leaned her head on his shoulder, starting to talk. She told him everything that had happened between her and Razer, her voice shaking.

When she was done, there were tears down her cheeks. "I have never thought that he would just... leave. It was illogical. But I have made him leave and now he most likely hates me!"

"Aya, Razer doesn't hate you!"

"What makes you so sure?"

Hal sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I have no idea, I just know. He's always there for you, he'll forgive you. But you should talk to him, find out what he thinks and then say you're sorry."

She scoffed. "If it were to be that simple!"

"It is. I know you like him."

Her cheeks started heating up. "I..."

"And I think he likes you too." He cut her off, causing her to blush.

Her eyes widened slightly but she couldn't stop her excitement. "Are you positive about that?"

"Yeah. I think he likes you a lot! The way he behaves with you it's the best hint."

Her cheeks were literally on fire now. "Oh."

"I'm good at these kind of things, ya'know? I could tell I'm an expert." Aya rolled her eyes at Hal's comment. "So just talk to him, okay?"

She nodded.

"And I have a question."

"What question?"

"How are you plannin' it?"

She raised an eyebrow at the human. "Planning what?"

Hal sighed. "Talking to him. What will your course of action be? A practiced seductress who lures the guy into bed or..."

Aya stood and huffed. "That is gross! I would never do something like that! I am going to act on my own aegis and I do not want you to interfere! Do you understand?"

He raised his hands up. "Understood."

She nodded and tried to turn around to leave but Hal stood as well and pulled her in an affectionate hug. "Green Lantern, what are you doing?"

He chuckled and pulled back. "You looked like you needed that hug. Now go and good luck, kiddo!"

"T-thank you." She stuttered and started walking away.

He smirked. "You're welcome. Get on 'em, Tigress!"

She blushed slightly and left, smiling.

* * *

 _This is a ridiculous! I am not doing this! I can not do this!_ Aya thought as she entered the main bridge. _I am surely not doing this!_ She said to herself as she observed that both Razer and Kilowog were there. She sighed and went to her seat, not daring to look at Razer.

Razer sighed and kept looking outside the window at the twinkling stars. "We need to restok." He said. "I have already told Hal earlier. I will land the Interceptor on the nearbiest habited planet." He announced and started running his hands over the commands.

* * *

"This is a ridiculous idea!" Aya hissed as the crew walked into a bar. The had just finished restoking, after spending hours of searching, and Hal had had the good idea to eat something into a bar.

"It's not." Hal said. "Just relax a little, will ya?"

She rolled her eyes and keps walking, ignoring the looks she was receiving. _Why do these males keep staring at me?_ She asked herself as they went to an empty table. _I am not the only female from here, neither am I that pretty. They should stop staring before I ultimately lose the control of my rage. I am not flattered by-  
_

"Aya?!" Hal interrupted her train of thoughts. "You okay?"

She looked behind her at the human Green Lantern. _No. Actually, I am the opposite of 'okay'!_ "Yes, I am alright." She lied. They sat down at an empty table, Aya being between Hal and Kilowog and face to face with Razer.

A waitress came to them. She was a feline-looking alien with cream fur and orange eyes. Her mane was light brown and had waist lenght. Her tail was fluffy, swishing as she walked. She was dressed into a one piece skin-tight grey suit that revealed some part of her cleavage. She had full pink lips and a pretty appearance.

She gave the Lanterns a smile that grew bright when her eyes landed on Razer. "Hello. Would you like to order something?"

They ordered some food and water and she wrote everything down. She then walked away, moving her rear and swishing her tail.

"She's very friendly!" Hal commented.

Razer followed her with his gaze, trying to hide his grin. "And pretty." He said. _It's a crazy idea, but I must admit, she looks pretty. Not as beautiful as Aya though._ , he thought.

Hal smirkes and crossed his arms over his chest. "Interested?"

Aya was having a silent argument with herself, wheter to leave or not. _It might not me polite but I am not going to watch this happen!_ She said to herself. Still, she didn't want to leave just yet. _And yet... I do not with to ruin their good disposal. Not that I care too much. Knowing Hal Jordan and Kilowog, if I left now, I would be alone in the ship, seeing how Razer is doing his best to avoid me. I should stay, at least one of us to be the responsable one._ She sighed as she decided to stay.

A few minutes later, the waitress returned with everything they had ordered. She put the plates down in front of them and let Razer the last. As she gently placed his plate down, she tenderly let her tail touch his back. He tensed up but visibly relaxed a second later. She made sure he noticed her chest as she straightened herself. "Here you go. Anything else?" She asked, looking at Razer.

Suddenly feeling incredible jealous, Aya crossed her arms over her chest and dug her nails into the fabric of her uniform. "No. We will let you know if we want anything else." She said, lacking her usual manners.

 _Aya isn't like this usually. Was Jordan right?_ Razer thought as he quietly watched the scene. The waitress bowed her head sarcastically and turned around to leave. She walked away, doing the catwalk as Razer stared at her again.

Aya managed to stop a growl from escaping her as she caught Razer's gaze. _This feline does not have a propper behaviour. There some rules she should be taught!_

"You're okay, kiddo?" Hal asked, even though he knew what was going on with her.

"Yes, I am alright!" She hissed. She took a sip from her water as the dreaded burning sensation from her throat returned.

They started to eat, the boys making small talks while Aya remained quiet.

* * *

"'Kay, guys, time to go now." Hal announced as the finished their meals. He made a sign to the waitress who cam towards them, wearing a flirtatious smile.

"You're already leaving?" She asked Razer.

Aya folded her hands in her lap and clawed her armor. _Keep calm. You will never see her again!_

"Unfortunately yes, we must get going." He answered, looking up at her.

"Oh. I am sorry to hear that." She said and leaned in, grinning.

He smirked at her and raised an eyebrow. "You are?"

"Yes. It doesn't happen too often to see Lanterns here, especially Green Lanterns."

Aya cleared her throat nonchalantly and stood up, ready to leave. "How much do we owe you?"

The waitress rolled her eyes. "Nothing. You'd saved the whole Universe, including this planet. What could I ask for more? My boss agreed." She answered, still looking at Razer. "Too bad you can't stay more. I'd enjoy your company. My shift ends in a few minutes." She winked at him as she said the last words. Razer blushed slightly. "I'm sure you don't have a mission now, you could remain here a little longer. It would be enjoyable if you did."

"Ah... um..."

"For me it would be enjoyable if we left now!" Aya said crossing her arms over her chest. "We do need to return to the Interceptor."

Razer sighed and stood up as well. "She's right."

A triumphant smile appeared across the Red Lantern's lips. "I know I am." She said.

"I was not talking about you." Razer replied smugly, causing her eyes to change their color from piercing blue to piercing red.

 _What?! How dares he? He has never acted like this with me before!_ Aya thought, her eyes narrowing as her ring started glowing dangerously.

Hal rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm guessing we could stay a little. I've been wanting to take a look anyway."

Razer smirked and looked at Aya for a brief second. "Good." The waitress started walking away and he followed her closely. Aya stared at them as they walked to a window and started talking.

Hal put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it in a soothing gesture. "You okay?"

"Yes." She lied. "I just... wish to be alone for a while. This is something you can provide me with, yes?" She asked and sat back down.

He gave a nervous chuckle. "Yeah, no problem. I'm gonna go now." He said and walked away.

She sighed as Kilowog placed his large hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong, Red?"

"Nothing to be concerned about." She mumbled. "Should you not make sure Hal does not end up in a fight?"

The Sergeant sighed. "Ya know ya can talk to us, right?"

She looked up at him. "I do. But I need some time alone, to gather my thoughts." She answered and looked for a brief second to where Razer was chatting with the waitress. Kilowog understood what she had meant.

"'Kay then. But he's a good kid, ya'know? I'm pretty sure he's just foolin' around." He said and gave her a pat on the back, then left.

Aya sighed and propped her elbows on the table, closing her eyes. "I do hope you are right, Sergeant."

Several minutes had passed and all Aya had been doing was to stare off into space. Her thoughts were directed towards Razer who seemed to be having a good time with that waitress.

She sighed and stood up, walking towards the door. All she wanted was to get as far as possible from them. Once again, she was met with all the men's eyes fixed on her. She kept ignoring them and went outside. She propped herself against the wall as the cold air of night was swirling across her skin. A tear rolled down her cheek and landed on the ground. She let herself slide down on the wall and ran one of her hands through her hair. _I need to calm myself down_ , she thought. _I can not allow all these to get to me. I need to be calm!_ She sighed and sat with her legs crossed. A few more tears flowed from her eyes as she looked up at the sky.

She wiped the tears away and kept gazing at the night sky. She was able to descipher all the constelations, and smiled smugly.

Over an hour later, Aya sighed and stood up.

"Hey, Aya."

She looked in front of her only to see Hal landing. "Hello again, Green Lantern."

"Are you okay now?" He asked her and came closer to her.

"The truth is that I am feeling better."

"I'm glad." He said. He looked towards the door of the bar. "Take Razer to the ship please."

She sighed. "Could you not do it by yourself?"

"You should talk to him, Aya. Tell him what you feel! You can't do that with me next to you."

She sighed again and bit her lower lip. "Alright." She accepted and turned around. Hal grinned and flew in the direction of the ship as she got back into the bar.

Aya made her way to where Razer and the waitress had been standing. Her heart was pounding fast in her ears and her palms were sweating. She took a deep breath to calm herself down and kept walking. Her pointed ears twitched as she heard Razer chuckle. She stopped and looked at them.

Razer slowly lifted his right hand and stroked the waitress' cheek. She blushes slightly as he leaned in. "You are beautiful!" He complimented her, smirking. Her lips formed a flirtatious grin as she leaned up towards him. Her hands came to rest on his muscular chest as he placed his free hand on her hip.

Aya couldn't take it anymore. They didn't even care that they were seen. A growling sound filled her throat as her eyes turned red once more. She clenched her fists and dug her nails into her delicate skin. Red flames engulfed her as she watched the scene in front of her. She bared her teeth in a snarl and her canines grew to the dimension of a vampire's. She narrowed her eyes dangerously as her ring glowed powerfully on her finger.

The burning sensation from her throat had already returned.

She was fighting to keep her control.

And she seemed to fail.

With another growl that managed to get the attention of the two 'lovebirds', she managed to calm herself down enough to let the flames die.

Razer pulled back, his cheeks having a pink tinge.

"I have finally been able to gain your attention." Aya stated as neutrally as she could. "Razer, Hal Jordan asked me to take you back to the ship."

The Green Lantern sighed.

"With no postpones! We must leave now."

He nodded and turned his attention back to the waitress. His hand was still on her cheek so he gently ran his thumb across it. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

She gave him a sad smile and pecked his lips. "It's alright. You have... business to attend to." She said, taking a brief look at Aya. Razer bent down and kisses her cheek before withdrawing his hands from her. "And, Razer?" She said as he turned his back at her.

He turned his head around and looked at her. "If you ever come back here and want to continue from where we have left off, ask for Kitten, okay?"

Aya felt her jealousy growing. _Does she say this to all attractive males she talks to?_

He smirked. "Kitten? Is that your name?"

 _He did not even know what her name was?_ Aya mentally asked herself.

"Yeah." Kitten reasponded.

He nodded and she winked at him.

Aya growled again while her pupiles dilated, nostrils flaring. "Today would be nice, Green Lantern!" She hissed at him.

Razer sighed. "Lead the way." He said as she started walking.

Kitten watched them with amusement etched across her face. _I wonder how long it will take them to see what it's right in front of them_ , she thought, smiling.

* * *

The way to the Interceptor had been quiet for Razer and Aya. The only sound where their steps, and the usual noises of the night.

They didn't know what to start with and neither of them was sure of what they were supposed to say.

So they kept silent.

Aya was irritated, frustrated. Furious! She wanted to know what had been in his head, why he had flirted with that woman. What was her name again? Oh yeah. Kitten.

She felt herself growing angrier as images with Razer and Kitten filled her head. Her eyes turned red.

She needed to regain her control.

Fortunately, a few more meters were between them and the Interceptor. She managed to stay calm long enough and as soon as she got into the ship, she went straigh to her quarters.

Razer watched her and let out a deep sigh. _She most likely hates me now!_

The door slid closed behind Aya a few seconds after she had stepped into her quarters. She couldn't contain her rage anymore.

She let out a frustrated scream as her ring glowed dangerously on her finger. Her body was completely engulfed in red flames and her canines grew again.

The burning sensation in her throat was there as well.

She hated that sensation.

But she loved it too.

She released her rage by shooting a wall with a blast of red energy from her ring.

A tear rolled down her cheek and she furiously wiped it away. She took a deep breath and took her ring off, muffling a pained scream.

She placed the ring on her desk, panting.

She wanted to be herself, at least for a few hours.

* * *

 _And... it's done. I hope you like it._

 _Well? Opinions? Advices? Comments and criticisms are welcomed but no flames please. Tell me what you think. Read and review please._


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello, guys! I'm back. I hope you liked the last chapter._

 _Well, enjoy it._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing cause if I have had we would have seen many Razaya kisses._

* * *

She sighed and closed her eyes. Tiny beads of sweat were present on her forehead from the effort.

"Never let your guard down, Poozer!" She heard and her eyes snapped open in time to see the Bolovax Vixian charging towards her, a hammer construct in his hands. "I thought I've already taught ya tha' one." He said as he approached her.

 _Damn it, I must stay focused at the task at hand!_ She thought and dodged the hit quickly, but not fast enough to not get a bruise. Pain shot through Aya's body as she brought her right hand to her left shoulder. _It is apparent that I am not able to focus_ , she said to herself while she rubbed her sore shoulder.

"You okay, kiddo?" Kilowog asked as he let the hammer dissipate.

She hissed at him, her eyes turning red. "Are you trying to kill me, Sergeant?"

He scoffed. "It'll pass."

She snickered and clenched her fists.

"Already givin' up?" He teased her. "I thought ya were better that this."

She growled as her ring glowed powerfully. She sent a powerful kick to Kilowog's chest, causing him to stumble backwards and fall.

"I never give up, Green Lantern!" She said and took an offensive stance.

He got up from the floor and smirked. "Let me see what yer made of."

Her lips formed a malicious grin. "I have no trouble in doing so." She said and created a whip construct.

Kilowog created his favorite construct - the hammer - and waited for an attack. "What are ya waitin' for, Poozer?" He asked.

A growling sound filled her throat. _Stay focused! Strike first and strike fa-_ Her train of thoughts was interrupted when he charged towards her. He hit her fulls force in the stomach, sending her onto the floor. Her whip dissipated in a whisp of red smoke as she held her stomach. She managed to muffle a groan of pain coughed. She clenched her eyes closed.

Kilowog knelt down next to her and placed his large hand on one of her shoulders. "Stand up, kiddo."

She groaned in pain and sat up as well as she could. She coughed again and buried her face in her knees while her hands came around her legs. Her hair fell across her face, hiding her from Kilowog's gaze.

"It wasn't that hard. It'll pass."

"I... do believe that you... are doing your best to kill me." She managed. She coughed again as her nails dug into the fabric of her pants. "And I will... not be accepting of that!" She growled and raised her head up. Her eyes were red, burning through his soul as her ring was glowing a deep crimson. Her canines grew as red flames surrounded her body. They stood up at the very same time and she kicked him hard, sending him flying into a wall.

He groaned as she approached him.

She had a fierceness within her eyes.

She wanted revenge.

And she was going to get it.

She pinned him against the wall with red chains contructs.

She delivered a few punches at his face, her ring glowing and amplifying her strenght.

"Shit! What the hell is going on here?"

Her eyes widened at the sound of someone else's voice. "None of your business!" She hissed and got ready to punch Kilowog again.

Suddenly, she felt a warm hand gripping her right wrist. "Aya, stop!" Hal Jordan said. "Let him go!"

"Let go of my wrist, Green Lantern!" She hissed through gritted teeth. "Or you will suffer the consequences."

Hal frowned and pulled her towards him. "I'm really sorry." He said.

"What do you mea-argh!" She growled as he pulled the ring off her finger. She fell limp in his arms as the chains around Kilowog dissipated. She remained into a white top, white knee-lenght shorts and while boots.

"Are you okay, buddy?" Hal asked.

"Yeah. She's a tough one."

Hal looked down at the passed out girl. "She is. What happened?"

"We were sparring and she became furious."

"Oh no." Hal sighed. "What did you do?"

"Nothing."

"Last time when I sparred with you, you nearly broke a few of my ribs. What did you do, Kilowog?"

Kilowog rolled his eyes. "I hit her."

"Let me guess: with your hammer?" He picked Aya up bridal style and sighed. "She could have died."

"Or killed me!"

"You started it." He replied and turned around. He carried Aya to her quarters. He gently laid her on her bed and brushed a few stray bangs out of her eyes. She made a whimpering noise and turned her back at him, earning a low chuckle from him. He put her ring on the desk, next to her Red Lantern Battery. He walked to the door but before he could enter the passcode, he heard her mumble something. He returned to her bed and sat down.

"What did you say?" He asked gently and placed his hand on her hip.

"I am sorry." She muttered.

He frowned and took his hand away as she turned around again. "Why?"

She made a whining noise. "For... hurting you. I am really sorry!"

Looking at her closed eyes, he realized she was sleeping. He placed his hand on her cheek and gently stroked her cheekbone. "Aya?" She flinched a little. "Wake up, Aya." He moved his hand to her shoulder and shook her body.

Her eyes slowly opened and she tried to focus on Hal's face. "What?" She sat up as he retracted his hand. "What has happened? I am feeling as if the Interceptor has just been hit into me."

"Pretty close. Kilowog hit you with his hammer."

She huffed and tucked a few stray bangs behind her ear. "This explains a lot."

"And I had to take your ring off."

Her eyes widened as she desperately searched for her ring. "Why in Earth would you do that?"

"Either that, or you killed us."

Memories came floating in. "Oh."

He gave her the ring back and she shoved it into her finger, shuffling a cry of pain. Her Red Lantern uniform materialized on her.

"Now, what did I tell you and Kilowog about killing each other?" Hal scolded, his expression stern.

"I do not need one of your lectures, Jordan. It has been the Bolovax Vixian's fault."

"Maybe, but you should keep your rage under control."

"Do you not think I am trying, Green Lantern?" She hissed.

He knew she was mad. She always called them 'Green Lanterns' when she was mad or furious.

"I struggle every day to not let my rage take over me. You would have been all dead, had I not controlled myself!"

"I was just suggesting that you cou-"

She cut him off with a hiss.

"I'm sorry, Aya, but you need to calm down."

She growled. "Get out of my room, Green Lantern!"

"But..."

"Now!" Her eyes were already a red color.

Hal sighed and got up. He walked to the door and entered the passcode. "I'm gonna help you, Aya, wheter you want it or not."

"That is what I am fearing of." She muttered and laid herself down.

* * *

"I am not doing this!" Aya declared, stubbornly crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yes, you are!" Hal insisted.

"I hate to say it, kiddo, but Hal's got a point. Ya need some help."

"Not from him!"

Razer looked at Aya for a brief second. "Saint Walker will be able to teach you how to master your ring and how to remain calm. We have all observed how furious you have been lately."

"My ring will not be functional in the presence of the Blue Lanterns. How can I master something I am not able to use?"

"You will learn." Razer answered emotionlessly. "Prepare yourself for the landing. ETA 10.89 minutes." He announced.

Aya sighed and folded her hands in her lap. _I do not need auto-control techniques, I need him! And he does not even look at me in the eye._ , she thought and sighed again. She stood up and walked to the door.

"And you are going where?" Razer asked.

"Anywhere." She replied as the door slip open with a hiss. Hal followed her.

"Aya, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Everything!" She answered. They walked into the multi purpose room and they took a seat at the round table.

"Wanna talk about it?"

She nodded as tears welled in her eyes. "Razer has been so distant recently. I am afraid he hates me."

"He doesn't! He's probably just trying to figure out what he feels."

"It is painful, seeing him like that. He acts as if he has stopped caring." She sniffed and started fiddling with her fingers.

"He does care, Aya." He assured her. "He probably needs some time to think."

She sighed. "I do hope you are right."

"I'm always right!" He replied smugly.

Aya rolled her eyes but she couldn't help but smile. "Thank you, Jordan."

* * *

(On planet Odym)

"Welcome, my friends!" Saint Walker, the leader of the Blue Lanterns, greeted the four Lanterns.

They all nodded, excepting Aya who was focused on her ring that was pulsating weakly.

 _Great! I am out of energy!_ She thought. She sighed and looked up to see a smiling alien. "Oh. It was you." She said.

Saint Walker chuckled. "Indeed. A pleasure to meet you again, Aya."

She stopped herself from grimacing. "Whatever. I believe you do know why we are here, so there is no need for formalities."

He nodded slowly. "Perhaps it is bettwe that way. Come with me." He said and turned around. "Alone. Brother Warth will take care of your friends."

She sighed and followed him until they reached a clearing. "Wow..." Aya mumbled and looked around her. "It is beautiful here."

"Indeed. And very peaceful. It will help you meditate."

Her eyes widened as he sat down, his legs crossed.

"Do what I do." He instructed calmly.

She nodded and sat as well.

They sat in a lotus position, face to face.

"Take a deep breath." He said and she did. "Good. Now, free your mind of any stressful thoughts. It is only you, and your breath."

She nodded slowly.

"Focus entirely on my voice and your breathing pattern."

She took a deep breath.

"Breath in a slow rhythm."

She did.

She had never felt this good before. A small smile couldn't help but place itself across her lips.

She kept meditating the whole day. She was surprised at how fast she had learned; she'd never thought it was possible for her to be calm again.

As the night came, they stood up. Aya's legs were a little numb but she paid no mind.

"We should return." Saint Walker said and took off the ground.

"I am afraid I might have some troubles with flying while in your presence. You can go, I want to walk alone."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded so he left. _It was indeed something. I have never thought I would enjoy meditating so much._ She giggled to herself and started walking towards the Blue Lanterns' main squeare.

* * *

"I must admit it..." Hal started. "...this place is unique."

"It is, indeed." Razer agreed, staring at the fire. He sighed as his mind was filled with Aya's image. _Great!_ He thought. _She's been away for only a few hours and I am already missing her!_

He lifted his gaze in time to see Aya coming towards them. She seemed... relaxed. There was a small smile at the corner of her lips and she had a flower in her hands.

"How did it go?" Hal asked, getting up.

"It was... relaxing." She answered. "It seems that Saint Walker's meditation techniques have effect on me."

"I take it you're calm?" Hal pressed on.

Her eyes wandered brielfy to where Razer was seated, but her smile didn't fade. "Yes."

"That's good to hear." Razer finally spoke up. "I do not wish dents on my ship from your unleashed fury."

He had been so calm. She gritted her teeth. "Yes. I would not want to ruin your precious ship. I am sure that that waitress, Kitten if I recall well, would enjoy seeing it, and doing other things as well into the Interceptor." She calmly replied.

 _Great! She's going to rub it in my face my whole life, is she not?_ He asked himself. _Well, I suppose I deserve it._

She grinned smugly at his lack of response.

"Okay, guys, I think it's time for us to get back on the ship." Hal said. "Don't you think, Aya?"

 _So now he is asking for my advice_ , she thought. "Probably."

"Then let's get back to the ship." He said.

Saint Walker placed one of his hands on Aya's shoulder. "I am sorry to interrupt you, but Aya will receive a living quarters here."

"But I am not a Blue Lantern." She said.

"That aspect is not important, Aya. Everybody is allowed here, Blue Lantern or not." He answered and gave her a small smile.

"Oh."

"Come." He said and started walking away, with Aya not far behind.

* * *

Aya sighed as she sat on the bed from her, apparently, new room. She looked around her, anxious. Another sigh escaped her lips. _Maybe it was not a too bad idea after all_ , she thought. She turned off her ring and let herself fall back on the bed. She closed her eyes and fell asleep within minutes.

* * *

"I'm the only one who noticed the change in Aya?" Hal asked as he and the other two Green Lanterns were eating. It had been only two days since they had come on Odym, and Aya was surely changing in good already. She was no longer as furious as before and she was able to maintain a calm demeanor.

"No." Razer answered and looked over to where Aya was seated. She was meditating and the moonlight reflected itself over her, making her silvery hair sparkle. _She is so beautiful!_ "I have noticed the change in her behaviour as well."

"And what do you think of it?" Hal asked, grinning.

"It's a good sign." He replied.

"Oh, c'mon, Razer! I know you like her! Just admit it!"

Aya's ears twitched at Hal's words. She was a little far from them, she had wanted to meditate in peace, but her hearing was accute. _Oh, if it were true!_

Razer sighed and stared at his feet. "I may... like her a bit."

"Just a bit?" Hal teased.

Aya felt her cheeks heating up. _Just a bit?_ She asked herself.

"Something's tellin' me the kid likes her more that just a bit!" Kilowog pipped in.

Razer's cheeks started burning.

"If he hadn't, he wouldn't have asked me for advices." Hal smirked and puffed up his chest with pride.

Once again, Aya's ears twitched. Her ring glowed a little as a growling sound filled her throat. _He did what?_

"I just talked to you, I did not ask for any advice. You were the one who who suggested me to 'make Aya jealous'." Razer answered.

Aya's breath hitched. She clenched her teeth in annoyance.

"But it worked, didn't it?"

Razer nodded. "I think so."

Aya frowned. _It was all a trick? It may have worked, Razer, but I also know some tricks._ She smirked mischievously and stood up.

"Is there something wrong, Aya?" Saint Walker asked and opened his eyes.

 _How has he known? Never mind that!_ She shook her head slightly. "There is nothing wrong, Saint Walker. May we talk please?"

He nodded.

"In private." She added as he stood up. They walked away, unaware of Razer's persistent gaze on them.

"Well? What is it you want to talk about?" Saint Walker asked once they were out if earshot.

Aya sighed. "A lot of thing. I do not even know what to start with."

He gave her a soft smile. "With the beginning?"

"Yes, right. Are you willing to listen?"

"Of course." He said and sat down, his legs crossed. She followed his example and sighed. She started talking, her eyes burning.

As she was done, a whimper escaped her lips. "I do hope I have not bored you." She said.

"You haven't."

She looked down at her feet and sighed. "You are very kind, for listening to me."

He placed his hand on her shoulder and squeezed gently. "You had a tough life. What made you reach this point?"

"I do not know."

"Perhaps your friends?"

"Perhaps." She said and let out a yawn. "I am so tired. It has been a long day." She laid herself down on the soft grass and stared at the sky. "I recall that when I was a child, I slept outside for a couple of nights, so I would be able to look at the sky."

He smiled softly and lied down as well.

"I used to love star-gazing. I had always found the space interesting and full of mysteries that wait to be solved. And now... after all this time, I still think the same. Nothing changed too much, maybe just the way I regard some things."

A gentle breeze made itself known. "Yes, but it is never too late to be joyful from little things?"

"Such as?"

"Such as sleeping outside." He suggested.

She laughed. "I do not know what to say. I have not done this since my childhood."

"Well, it is never too late to try." He said. "I will be here too." He added and shifted a little, finding a comfortable position and closing his eyes.

She nodded and closed her eyes. _I wonder if he will talk to me about what happened_ , she thought as her thoughts were drifted towards Razer.

* * *

 _Hiii! And it's done! I hope you like it!_

 _Well? Opinions? Advices? Comments and criticisms are welcomed but no flames please. Tell me what you think. Read and review please._


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey guys. Been a while since I last updated this, huh? Sorry about that, I kinda didn't have the motivation for this and I didn't even manage to get my throughts together to come up with an idea... But now I do and I'm so relieved I got this chapter done._ _Anyway, I hope you'll like this. Enjoy._

 ** _Warning: has some language._**

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing cause if I have had we would have seen many Razaya kisses._

* * *

The sun was slowly rising, its warm rays falling across the small clearing. Aya's eyes fluttered open and she groaned as she tried to adjust her eyes to the light. Despite doing that for the last couple of days, she had not become accustomed to it yet. She had taken to sleeping outside during the night, it made her calm and helped her relax and after so much time spent in the Interceptor, a change was more than welcomed. And she was willing to take any chance she had to controlling herself better and if that meant that she had to deal with waking up at the sunrise with the rays washing over her then so be it. Not that she was complaining... It was a nice improvment compared to having to live on a ship in the middle of nowhere...

Sighing, Aya sat up and stretched out, visibly enjoying the freedom she had received. She liked the it, liked the serenity she had and was slowly growing used to that kind of peace. It felt a bit odd, given that she wielded a red ring but she couldn't help but appreciate the sudden peace that had come with their visit on Odym. Her gaze moved to her ring and she pressed her lips together in a flat line. It had always felt like a burden to her but now she would barely aknowledge its presence. Not that she was complaining, she felt better without having to worry about lashing out every time she was frustrated...

Her train of thoughts was interrupted by the sound of footsteps and her pointed ears twitched but she made no movement. She just sat there and continued listening though she didn't feel in danger at all. She just knew someone was coming her way - and she had a hunch about who that someone might be... A small, mischievious smile pulled at the corners of her lips and she held back a chuckle. She still had to get back at him for his part in the mess she was in.

"Good morning, Green Lantern." She said as he stepped out into the clearing and approached her. She pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs, her eyes continuing to gaze off at the sunset though she was focused on him.

"Morning, Aya." Hal answered and sat down next to her, playfully nudging her shoulder with his and he raised an eyebrow when he saw her smiling out of the corner of his eye. "What's got you in such a good mood?"

She shrugged. "The view. The peace. So sort of everything that is surrounding me." She closed her eyes and inhaled the warm air of the morning. She laid herself back down on the soft grass and smiled slightly as she felt the warmth of the sunlight on her skin. Her silver hair was fanned around her face like a halo and was practically glowing under the morning light.

"Did you talk to him?" Hal asked and follosed her example, resting his hands behind his head, keeping his eyes opened and looking up at the sky.

"No, not yet." She admitted slowly. "I have yet to find the right moment to but... I seem unable to bring myself to talk to him about something of this importance." She chose her words carefully and sighed, a million thoughts swirling through her mind speedily.

"You know, we have a saying back on Earth. 'Don't gamble on the future, act now, without delay.' I think you should think more about acting on your thoughts instead of waiting so long."

Snorting, Aya visibly rolled her eyes beneath her eyelids. "We have a saying too on Vorga. Mind your own goddamn business!" She snapped and pressed her lips together in a thin line as she opened her eyes and glared at the human besides her. "And I do think that you should act on it more instead of getting involved in other people's business." She added with a knowing smirk.

"Wh-what do you mean?" He stammered and awkwardly cleared his throat.

"Oh you know exactly what I mean, Jordan!" She hissed and stood up abruptly, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring down at the Earthling. "And next time, I would highly appreciate it if you did not interfere in whatever personal trouble me and Razer get ourselves implied in! Have I made myself clear?" Her eyes narrowed on him as she almost growled the words and she could feel a spark of anger rising within her. Not now... She thought and tried to calm herself now. She needed to be calm for this.

"I... I really don't know what you're talking about." Hal tried defending herself and stood up as well, looking down at her anf hoping she wouldn't see through his lie.

She scoffed and shook her head. "I do hope you are not expecting me to buy that. I heard you, Jordan! You had told him to try and make me jealous by flirting with a random woman, had you not?" She had started tapping her foot against the ground and by her expression he could understood he could not lie to her.

"Well... yeah. Kinda. I was just trying to help you both, you know."

"And how has that helped us?" She tilted her head to the side, faking curiousity. "Because I seriously do not see any king of improvment between us and I doubt I can be wrong about that. So tell me, how have you helped us?" Her nails were digging in the material of her uniform and out of the corner of her eye she noticed her ring glowing faintly but she decidedly ignored it. She could deal with it later.

"I uhh..." He shrugged nervously. "It was supposed to help. To bring you closer."

She raised one eyebrow and a small sigh escaped her. "It certaintly did not go as you planned. Notice that it only drove us further apart." There was sadness in her voice and tears stung her eyes but she blinked them away. It was not the right moment to show emotions that powerful.

He absentmindedly rubbed the back of his neck and gave her a sheepish smile. "It was supposed to work."

"On your planet, maybe. Here, obviously not." Her tone became more threatening and she lowered her voice, almost growling, "I suggest you do not interfere with me in any way from now on because if you do..." She traied of but the fierce determination in her eyes and the way she was snarling at him made him understand what she meant.

"Understood." He grumbled. "But if you need anything, I'll be glad to help."

Rolling her eyes and huffing, Aya turned away from the Green Lantern and started walking in the direction of the Blue Lanterns main square. "Oh, and you better not tell him about what we have talked about." She warned over her shoulder, not haltering her steps. Though she was annoyed he had done that, she still appreciated that he had tried to help her with something that important. But that didn't change the fact that she didn't want him continue to involve himself in her personal life. She could deal with her problems by herself... Or at least that's what she was hoping.

Finding Razer proved itself to be a more difficult task than she had anticipated. While it was true that he didn't have to give her a minutely report on his whereabouts, she did wish he would have at least let her know where the hell he was. She found it unsurprisingly hard for her to keep her calm anymore after spending the whole morning to search for him while he hadn't even bothered to say more than 'hello' to her over the last several days. She was growing irrirated but she knew that there was nothing she could do about that.

This is his life. He does not have to tell me where he is going, she thought but she was well aware of the fact that not even she could believe it. She had hoped he could be easier to find but now she wasn't too sure about that anymore.

The sound of her footsteps was echoing in the empty corridors of the vessel. She had decided to try her luck in the Interceptor as well but knowing her luck over the past hours she didn't even dare to hope he would be there. It felt as if the whole universe was against her and she didn't like that. Sighing, she made her way to the only room she had yet to search: his personal quarters and even though she wasn't too hopeful that she would have success there but she was willing to try. The door hissed open and she took a hesitant step in the room, a small sigh of relief involuntarily escaping her when he saw him there. He was sitting at his desk with his back at her, his shoulders hunched slightly and the sound of page flicking reached her ears and she realized he was reading. She gritted her teeth in annoyance. She had searched for him the whole morning everywhere she could think of and here he was, reading in his quarters. She confidently stepped towards him and the door closed behind her, shutting out the rest of the world.

"Aya." He greeted her and closed the book in front of him, sitting up straighter but not bothering to turn around.

She rolled her eyes. "Razer." She almost wanted to laugh at their little game, it always happened that way but she couldn't complain, if she were to be honest with herself she liked the way her name sounded when he said it, it made her feel a pleasant fluttering sensation, something she had thought she would never feel again.

"Is there something I can do for you?" He asked coldly and finally turned around to face her, his expression neutral.

"I..." She bit the inside of her lip and hesitated. Why had she come there? Sure, she had wanted to talk to him but now she wasn't sure she could do it. After all, what was there to talk about? He had been avoiding her and now she just felt awkward. She had no idea what to say and she didn't want to just walk away and possibly make a fool of herself in front of him. They hadn't been in good terms since their fight and while she felt awful for acting that way towards him, she didn't want to be the one that made the first move and ended whatever he was trying to do just because of her damn feelings. And yet, why the thought of losing him hurt so much? "I need to talk to you." She responded, surprised by how even her voice sounded in spite of the storm going on within her.

He raised an eyebrow. "What is there for us to talk about?"

He was right. It was obvious he didn't want anything with her so why did she keep trying? Despite that thought, she decided not to back down so easily. "You have been avoiding me." She said bluntly. "Why?"

"You have been busy with your... calming down lessons with Saint Walker." He shrugged. "I assumed you would not want anything distracting you." He tilted his head slightly to the side in a curious manner. "Was I wrong?" The small smirk crossing his lips was all but a challenge. He knew how much she loved that kind of games and he used it against her.

Was he saying what she thought he was saying? "What is that supposed to mean?" She asked and rolled her eyes, trying to keep her cool. She wasn't going to let him win this time.

"I don't know." He stood up and stroded towards her, a playful glint in his eyes. "What do you think it's supposed to mean?"

"Can you please stop doing that?" She hissed and folded her arms over her chest, her nails digging into her skin through the material of her uniform though she didn't mind.

"Doing what?" He chuckled and stopped right in front of her, towering over her.

"This!" She sighed and had to resist the immature urge to stomp her foot against the floor. "Just stop doing this and listen to me!"

"Alright." He leaned in closer to her and smirked. Their noses were almost touching and she could feel her heart pounding fast and loud in her ears as her eyes locked with his. "I'm listening."

She could feel his warm breath curling down against her lips and his proximity was driving her crazy. She wanted nothing more than just to grab him by the shoulders and kiss him but she managed to control herself. "I just want to know, what is going on with you?"

"With me?" He raised an eyebrow and snickered. "There's absolutely nothing going on with me."

"Then why are you acting this way?" She was surprised she could form a coherent sentence but she was more than grateful for that.

"How am I acting, Aya?" He crossed his arms and looked at her expectantly.

"Cold. Distant. Like you do not even know me. I want to know why." She answered and her voice nearly cracked but she forced it to stay even.

"I didn't do that."

"The hell you didn't!" She growled through gritted teeth and could feel anger rising within her but she struggled to control it. "How much have we spoken to each other since we got here?"

"You're busy all the time meditating and learning how to control your rage. I don't want to... interrupt you."

She wanted to slap him for his response but she controlled herself. "Right." She rolled her eyes. "I am sure that is the reason." The sarcasm in her voice was obvious.

"You know what, I'm not even going to try anymore. One moment you yell at me to leave you alone and the next one you come into my room, asking why I actually did leave you alone."

She gritted her teeth in annoyance. "Excuse me for not liking it when someone gets themselves involved in my life like you do!" She replied, her tone acidly.

"Well excuse me for wanting to know what is bothering one of my crewmates!"

Her brow furrowed visibly and she scoffed. "So this is what you actually think about me!" She spat furiously.

"What?" He shook his head. "You're on my ship and are involved in this crew's missions. Of course I consider you one of my crewmates!"

She couldn't help but want to slap him for his ignorance. "Are you aware of what I actually meant? Because to me it seems like you never understand the true meaning of my words!" She shouted and leant up on her tip toes, glaring at him.

"How am I supposed to understand what you mean?" He replied and bent. "You're the most confusing person I have ever met!"

"You could at least make a goddamn effort to understand me!"

"Should I remind you how many times I've tried but all you did was scream and yell at me to leave you alone?" He growled, his eyes narrowed.

"I am a woman, Razer! We say the opposite of what we actually mean!"

"Oh really? To me it doesn't look that way."

"How does it look like to you then?"

"To me it actually seems that you just act like an arrogant bitch only because you like pissing everybody else off!" He kept his gaze locked with hers the entire time but when he saw the hurt in her widening eyes he immediately regretted what he'd said. "Aya-"

"Shut up!" She growled. "You know nothing about me!"

"Because you never let me get any close to you! It's not my fault you are so fucking stubborn and shut out everyone around you just because you're afraid of being hurt again, either because of them leaving and being taken away from you!"

"Stop assuming things about me!" She yelled and got even closer to her, so close that she was able to see every nuance of blue from his irises and feel his uneven breath against her lips but she didn't care about that now.

"Then stop screwing with my mind!" He shouted back and bared his fangs in a snarl.

She let her arms fall to her sides and clenched her fists tightly, her ring glowing deep crimson on her finger. "I should tell you the very same thing! Stop screwing with me and with my feelings!"

He growled. "Just stop being such a bitch about this, okay?!"

"What?" She huffed. "That does not even make any sense!"

"It doesn't have to!" His gaze moved to her lips for one quick second before moving back to meet her eyes.

"Oh. Right, sure. I had almost forgotten you just like not to make any sense."

"Nonsense."

"Obviously." She rolled her eyes.

"Okay, that's enough." He sighed. "I got tired of this, Aya. I got tired of this game. I'm giving up."

"You can't do that!" She argued.

"Watch me!" He growled at her. "It's tiring, okay? I can't do this anymore!"

"Do what? Keep screwing with me? From what it looks like, you actually enjoy doing that!" She growled back, her tone giving away her pain.

"Screw it, Aya, that's not even close to the truth!"

"To me it really does not seem that way! Or what, you just hate it when you have the truth handed over to you?!"

"Then I guess it's time I returned the favor to you, don't you think?" They were glaring daggers at each other and their voices had gotten hoarse from all the yelling but they didn't stop, couldn't stop now. "Fuck you!"

"Excuse me?!" If she hadn't wanted to punch him by now, she sure as hell did now. "You better did not just say that or so help me..."

"What's the matter, Aya?! You hate it when someone actually gets back at you for the way you treated them?"

"Don't you dare!" She growled.

"Or what?" He smirked. "That being said, you little stubborn bitch, fuck you!"

"What are you waiting for then?" She shouted and blushed the moment the words left her lips. Her eyes widened and she suddenly pulled back, her heart racing out of control. Why had she said that? Why couldn't she had just kept her mouth shut? Why couldn't she think about it first? She just wished she could take her words back but that wasn't possible. "Razer, I-"

He cut her off when he grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her into the nearest wall before slamming his lips hard against hers and kissing her hard and passionate. His hands lowered to her hips where he stopped to clench, holding her close to him as he pushed her head into the wall, greedily devouring her lips. She couldn't stop the instant reaction her body had to his, nor did she want to. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him that much closer to her, moaning into his mouth when he pressed himself against her, no space left between their bodies. She felt more alive than she had ever done before and she was sure that she had forgotten how good it felt to have someone that close to you, to just act on impulse and desire. Adrenaline was still pumping in her veins, making their kiss was almost electric, charged and full of passion and that made her feel better than anything she had ever experienced. She was alive and she could feel it after a long time.

* * *

 _And it's ready. Sorry for the long wait._

 _I hope you like it._

 _Well? Opinions? Advices? Comments and criticisms are welcomed but no flames please. Tell me what you think. Read and review please._


End file.
